minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayeraco Horde
The Ayeraco Horde is the hardest boss that drops Divine Shards. It must be spawned in the The End (hence a drop being an Ender Sword). To spawn Ayeraco Horde the player need a Horde Horn. To use the horn, right-click and keep the mouse button pressed until the horn disappears; the spawn of each Ayeraco will be announced in the game chat. While it provides the most challenging fight because there is five different mobs with five different abilities, it drops fewer Divine Shards than any other boss in DivineRPG. This dropping of fewer shards is because the Ayeraco has much more profitable chance drops. Ayeraco will fly around towards a player and try to provide quick attacks. When they miss, they will float into the air before attacking again. Upon spawning the Ayeraco, a 30 second sequence will play. The sequence starts off with Horde Horn calls and in the chat it will say that the Ayeraco are being called towards the player. While the Ayeraco gets called, beams of light in the five Ayeraco colors will spawn around the player. After the sequence, the Ayeraco boss fight will begin. Ayeraco Abilities Each Ayeraco has 1000 health. The Red Ayeraco will heal the other Ayeraco once it hits half health. Upon the death of the Red Ayeraco, the healing effect will stop. The Green Ayeraco will make the other Ayeraco immune to arrows when it hits half health. Upon the death of the Green Ayeraco, the protection effect will stop. The Blue Ayeraco will speed up the other Ayeraco when it hits half health. Upon the death of the Blue Ayeraco, the speed effect will stop. The Yellow Ayeraco will make the other Ayeraco do 34 damage when it hits half health. Upon the death of the Yellow Ayeraco, the damage effect will stop. The Purple Ayeraco will teleport the other Ayeraco when hit, when it hits half health. Upon the death of the Purple Ayeraco, the teleportation effect will stop. AyeracoBlue The Blue Ayeraco AyeracoRed The Red Ayeraco AyeracoGreen The Green Ayeraco AyeracoYellow The Yellow Ayeraco AyeracoPurple The Purple Ayeraco Strategy It is completely up to a player on which Ayeraco should be killed first. However, certain ones usually should be killed before others, due to the abilities. For example, the Yellow Ayeraco, which increases damage on the others, should not be killed first. If the Yellow Ayeraco is lowered to half health while the other 4 Ayeraco are alive, there will be much more damage on the player as there are more Ayeraco alive. Melee weapons may be stronger than ranged weapons, but in a fight with the Ayeraco they are not recommended as the Ayeraco are flying creatures and using melee will not have the ability to hit the Ayeraco as often. For the purpose of single player, it is possible to confine the Ayeraco. To do this make a structure 30x30x3 squares 4 squares above where you use the Horde Horn. They will spawn that far above you. Make a space in the middle for yourself with the top and bottom blocked approximately 5x5. Also keep in mind that they only use their ability when they are half health or lower. This means that whichever Ayeraco you choose, it will need to be finished off iff you put it to half health. Don't let there be two Ayeraco at once that are half health, then each Ayeraco will have two special abilities. Trivia * The Ayeraco Horde is the hardest divine shard drop related boss. * The Ayeraco is the third boss to have multiple mobs within the boss, the first boss to have more than two. * The Ayeraco have a slow flying animation that resembles that of a Rainbour. Because of their appearance, the Ayeraco resemble an upgraded version of a Rainbour. * After 1.3.1, which is planned to remove coloring of items, this boss will be the only way to obtain the previously common colored Ender Swords. Category:DivineRPG Category:DivineRPG Mobs Category:Bosses Category:DivineRPG Bosses Category:DivineRPG Multibosses Category:Multibosses